


The Destructive Exposé

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunning Harry, Daily Prophet, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hermione is powerful, Luna is generous, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: One mistake, a stroke of brilliance, and stubborn loyalty - Harry gets his revenge thanks to a ginger lawyer, a ruthless government official, a supportive friend, and a protective partner.





	The Destructive Exposé

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - June 2019
> 
> **Prompt:** Discovery  
>  **Word Count:** Strict 299 (wordcounter.net)
> 
> Credits to [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87) for helping make sense of what would work and what wouldn't. This was a new style I experimented with, and the patient suggestions made it something I'm proud of ❤ ❤

_**Daily Prophet - Rita Skeeter Exclusive** _

**__** _June 12, 1999 - “Golden Boy Runs Away from Prestigious Auror Position”_

_July 31, 1999 - “Boy Who Lived Twice Refuses to Show Face During Ministry’s Sponsored Honorary Birthday Celebration”_

_September 6, 1999 - “The Chosen One Spotted Leaving Black Family House in an Inebriated State”_

_October 31, 1999 - “The Saviour’s Untoward Behaviour Towards Prominent Reporters and Fans Alike”_

\-----

“They misbehaved at the bloody grave! The bastards will pay!” Draco bellowed.

Another whimper from Harry and he ran to gather the man in his arms. Luna entered and ushered Ron and Hermione in. 

“I’ll fight them in court and destroy them,” it was Ron who sparked the idea.

“I can get the Ministry behind this!” Hermione stated heatedly.

“My magazine can help, Harry. If you want, that is,” Luna offered.

Harry looked up. Their grim faces conveyed their support of the idea forming in his head. 

\-----

**_The Quibbler_ **

_November 16, 1999 - “Wizengamot Accepts Case Filing Against Daily Prophet”_

**_Daily Prophet_ **

_December 8, 1999 - “Is This an Attack on Freedom of Press?”_

_January 6, 2000 - “We Will Fight Back”_

_**The Wizarding World News** _

_January 11, 2000 - “Daily Prophet Found Using Animagi To Spy on Citizens for Gossip. What Does This Discovery Mean For its Future?”_

_February 1, 2000 - “Daily Prophet Ordered to Pay One Million Galleons to Grieving Party”_

_**The Quibbler** _

_February 16, 2000 - “Daily Prophet Put Under the Hammer”_

_**The Wizarding World News** _

_March 18, 2000 - “Anonymous Party Buys Daily Prophet for Less Than Hundred Thousand Galleons”_

\-----

“Draco, Ron, ‘Mione, Luna - To revenge, brilliance, and us!” Harry cheered, clinking their glasses.

\-----

**_Daily Prophet (Subsidiary of The Quibbler) - Draco Malfoy Exclusive_ **

_March 21, 2000 - “The New Faces of Journalism”_


End file.
